Leap the Red-Nosed Frog
Cast *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Leap (LeapFrog) *Hermey - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Sam the Snowman - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Clarice - Lily (LeapFrog) *Yukon Cornelius - Dilbert *Santa Claus - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mrs. Claus - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Head Elf - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Fireball - Tad (LeapFrog) *The Abominable Snow Monster of the North - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) *Rudolph's Mother (Mrs. Donner) - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Rudolph's Father (Donner) - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *King Moonracer - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Charlie-in-the-Box - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Spotted Elephant - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Dolly For Sue - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bird Fish - Iago (Aladdin) *Misfit Cowboy - Robin Hood *Train With Square Wheels - Donkey (Shrek) *Boat That Sinks - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Gun Toy Squirting Jelly - King Julien (Madagascar) Scenes #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 1 - Introduction #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 2 - The Birth of Leap/"Jingle Jingle Jingle" #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 3 - Timmy the "Misfit" Elf #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 4 - Leap the "Misfit" Frog #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 5 - Leap Meets Tad/"We Are Santa's Elves" #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 6 - Frog Games/Leap Meets Lily/Leap's Nose Revealed #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 7 - Poor Leap Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow" #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 8 - Leap Meets Timmy/"We're a Couple of Misfits" #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 9 - Enter Dilbert/"Silver and Gold" #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 10 - Sweetums Attacks! #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 11 - Island of Misfit Animals/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 12 - King Foulfellow/Leap Leaves the Island #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 13 - Leap Grows Up/Leap Returns Home #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 14 - Snowstorm Strikes/Leap Saves Lily #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 15 - Timmy and Dilbert to the Rescue #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 16 - Back to Christmas Town #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 17 - Christmas Preparation/Leap Agrees To Lead Kronk's Sleigh #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 18 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 19 - Return to the Misfit Island/Finale #Leap the Red-Nosed Frog Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Hermey Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Sam the Snowman LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Clarice Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Yukon Cornelius Emperorsnewgroove333.jpg|Kronk as Santa Claus Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Mrs. Claus Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Head Elf LetterFactroy.avi 000630479.jpg|Tad as Fireball The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as the Abonimable Snow Monster of the North Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Rudolph's Mother (Mrs. Donner) Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as Rudolph's Father (Donner) Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as King Moonracer Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as the Charlie-in-the-Box Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as the Spotted Elephant Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as the Dolly For Sue Iago.gif|Iago as the Bird Fish Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Misfit Cowboy NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as the Train with Square Wheels Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as the Boat that Sinks King Julien.jpg|King Julien as the Gun Toy Squirting Jelly Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs